spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Castle Dour
Castle Dour is an Imperial Legion outpost in Solitude during the Civil War. General Tullius resides within, along with his second in command, Legate Rikke. Together, they command the Imperial forces in Skyrim. It is also home to the barracks for the Solitude hold guards. Sub-locations Castle Dour Dungeon The Castle Dour Dungeon is the dungeon inside of Castle Dour. Those who commit crimes in Solitude or in Haafingar Hold are sent here to serve their sentence. There is also an "escape" Shadowmark marking a wall that can collapse. Emperor's Tower The Emperor's Tower is a wing of Castle Dour, reserved for the Emperor of Tamriel when he visits Skyrim's capital, Solitude. Lavishly furnished, the tower contains many valuable items. The Solitude Windmill is connected to this wing. This is the location for the Dark Brotherhood quest "To Kill an Empire," and to prevent the quest from being spoiled in any way, the tower is locked. When getting inside the interior, one will end up in a very small room with another locked door. The front door will be unlocked during quests involving the tower. Quests Battle for Solitude If the Dragonborn has sided with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War, they will need to aid in taking over the city and entering the tower. Breaching Security Gaius Maro is scheduled to patrol the Emperor's Tower and Castle Dour, surveying the area for suspicious activity before Emperor Titus Mede II's arrival in Skyrim aboard The Katariah. The Listener of the Dark Brotherhood will be required to execute him and plant an incriminating letter on his corpse as a warning to Commander Maro, framing Gaius as being a spy for the Stormcloaks with helping them plan an assassination attempt on the Emperor. To Kill an Empire Impersonating the Gourmet, the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood will need to assassinate Emperor Titus Mede II. The Emperor visits Skyrim to attend to the business of the civil war, and it is believed that his cousin, Vittoria Vici, was assassinated during an attempt at peace between the Imperial Legion and Stormcloaks by marrying Asgeir Snow-Shod. Gallery Gianna.png|Gianna preparing the Potage le Magnifique, right before serving it to the fake emperor. CastleDourInterior01.jpg CastleDourInterior02.jpg CastleDourInterior03.jpg CastleDourInterior.jpg Trivia *The castle is one of two faction headquarters that is not marked as a landmark but that can be fast traveled to; the other being Jorrvaskr, of the Companions. *One of the cells (usually the only one with a lock lower than Master level) in the lowest level of the Dungeon has an "Escape" Shadowmark on the floor. Inspecting the wall above the mark reveals "crumbling mortar" on the wall, which can be activated to destroy it and open up a passage. This leads into a forgotten tunnel, containing a steel weapon on the floor (usually a dagger), and leading through the other side of the hole visible from the room with the Evidence and Prisoner Belongings chests. The tunnel ends at a ladder leading up to the Dwemer-looking sewer opening behind Angeline's Aromatics. Tested with both and installed. Bugs * Paying off a bounty will result in the Dragonborn being placed outside Castle Dour, minus any stolen equipment. It is possible for a single unusual enemy to spawn right outside, including a frostbite spider, a Falmer or a troll. * Once activated, the "crumbling mortar" may not be able to be used again, and the Shadowmark will disappear. * When the Dragonborn leaves the dungeon they might be transported under the map. Appearances * cs:Chmurný hrad de:Schloss Elend es:Castillo Severo fr:Mornefort it:Castel Dour pl:Zamek Dour ru:Мрачный замок